A night without logic
by oOoPlumeStilinskioOo
Summary: Une soirée dansante avec Sarah ? Mais, avec un Holmes qui gâche, toutes mes tentatives pour être seul avec Sarah, il le fait exprès ? [ Sherlock / Watson ] Complet !


**Titre : ****A night without logic**

**Ships : Watson / Sarah **

**Rating : K **

**Genre : OS - Complet**

* * *

**Hello, voici un txt sur une série que j'adore. **

**J'adore Watson depuis toujours et il n'a jamais eu de chance avec Sarah.**

**Désolée, pour ma maladresse que je prends. Il est complet, il s'agit d'un OS. **

**Pas de suite, pour l'instant sur ce ship. Bonne lecture, à tous ! **

* * *

Ce soir, je veux juste passer une bonne soirée en compagnie de Sarah qui est une femme intelligente et gentille envers mon égard. La nuit est belle et je baille encore devant mon bureau qui est légèrement, vide. Vide ? Vide d'amour et d'humeur. Il me manque une femme dans ma vie. Ce soir, je veux conclure avec Sarah -en qui- s'éprouve des sentiments envers cette femme qui est ma secrétaire. Fine et belle. Tout pour me plaire, en fait.

Je veux une soirée, tranquille pour une fois dans ma vie. J'en ai marre d'être la cible des tueurs ou des criminels d'arts. Ni plus, ni moins. On n'a rien sans rien à Londres. Pour une fois, dans ma vie, je veux avoir une relation sérieuse avec celle que j'éprouve des sentiments : **Sarah.**.Oui, je l'aime de tout mon être et je suis toujours déranger par Holmes et son agacement pour la logique des choses. Parfois, je ne le comprends pas...

* * *

_**Je me retrouve face à mon destin. **_

Même si, cela m'amuse d'être sur une scène de crime, je n'aime pas trop le comportement d'Holmes envers Sarah qui ne lui a rien fait devant lui. Je souffre à l'intérieur de moi. Si, je dois choisir, je ne pourrais pas. Non, loin delà. Ce que je demande, c'est une soirée sans logique pour une fois dans ma vie. Oublie-moi, un peu Holmes. Je suis au bord du gouffre. Je ne me sens pas très bien, mais n'est-ce qu'un passage ? Un passage vide en moi ? Il me manque quelque chose, je le sais.

_**L'amour puis une famille.**_

Je hausse les épaules et je tombe sur une vieille affaire qui avait mal tourné, il y a quelques mois. Après tout, je suis le médecin qui aide Holmes de temps sans temps. Je suis le Docteur Watson. Un véritable docteur qui soigne les patients criminels ou non. Je me pose des questions depuis ce drame. Depuis que, j'ai été moi-même victime du professeur Moriarty, un célèbre professeur Russe*. M'enfin, cela me laisse des séquelles à l'intérieur de mon esprit. Mais, je ne souffre pas pour autant, mais je suis à la recherche de ma vocation et de l'amour véritable.

L'être humain est parfois un monstre, cruel, sans cœur et une bête. C'est le cas, du professeur Moriarty. Comme tous les hommes, de cette planète. Parfois, je me déteste, mais quand je vois Sarah qui me sourit cela me redonne le sourire et la paix, intérieurement. Ce soir, j'emmène Sarah dans un théâtre de danse et j'espère qu'elle va aimer cela. Je croise mes doigts pour nous deux. Je veux que cela marche et je le souhaite de tout cœur. Toutefois, la voix de la belle Sarah me sort de mes pensées et je ne la quitte pas des yeux. Elle me parle avec son timbre doux et parfois un peu raillée :

* * *

ㄧWatson vous êtes libre ? Me demande-t-elle, dans sa voix éraillée. Je suis prête ! M'annonce-t-elle, en mettant sa veste.

ㄧOui, j'arrive Sarah, j'espère que vous aimez le théâtre.

ㄧOh, oui cela m'arrive parfois d'y aller après le travail. Me raconte-t-elle, en me souriant tendrement, on y va ? Me suggère-t-elle, en me prêtant son bras.

ㄧBien, il y a un théâtre sur Shakespeare. Dis-je, en la regardant dans les yeux.

ㄧBien, allons-y ! Le taxi ne va pas nous attendre, Watson…

Je lui souris en guise de réponse et nous y allons de ce pas vers le taxi jaune de Londres. Il n'a plus les clients, le soir. Il est presque minuit et la séance commence dans quelques minutes dans la salle numéro 《**neuf-trois**》. Il y aura foule, ce soir. Je pense. La beauté de Sarah est splendide. Je n'ai jamais ressenti cela pour une femme, quelconque. Mon cœur bat à la chamade et je ne le regrette pas. Heureusement, que j'ai ajouté la morphine à Holmes, ce matin. Je peux m'occuper de moi, ce soir. Mon bien être.

* * *

Pendant, le trajet dans les rues de Londres, Sarah me parle de son enfance avec ambiguïté et rigueur. Son sourire se dessine jusqu'aux oreilles. Ses dents sont blanches comme de l'éclat de la lune. Son regard pétille devant le mien. Mon cœur s'emballe, lorsque j'entends son rire et le chauffard nous observe de temps sans temps devant son rétro. Nous arrivons enfin devant le théâtre et je lui donne cinq dollars au conducteur puis nous sortons du véhicule jaune, l'air heureux..

_**Ceci n'est pas un rêve ? **_

Je me trompe ? Non, c'est réel. Je le sens au fond de moi. J'en suis certain et soudain, le néon de cette lampe m'éblouit et je me prends la porte en pleine figure et Sarah rigole finement, devant ma maladresse. Comme d'habitude, mes gestes maladroits se font dans un endroit public. Sarah me dit que je n'ai rien et cela me rassure. Ensuite, nous nous dirigeons vers le comptoir des billets.

Un homme s'y trouve devant nous, l'air souriant :

ㄧBonsoir, j'ai réservé deux places pour la séance de Shakespeare, au nom de Watson.

ㄧBonsoir, monsieur. Je regrette, il y a une troisième personnes pour la pièce.

ㄧPardon ? Il doit d'avoir une erreur, ce n'est pas possible, regardez-bien !

ㄧWatson ne t'énerve pas, ce n'est pas grave, s'il y a une erreur, me dit Sarah.

ㄧIl s'agit de moi, la troisième personnes, me dit une voix que je connais très bien.

Je lève les yeux au ciel et je marmonne devant Holmes qui me sourit avec sarcasme :

ㄧHolmes ? Dis-je, en ayant un air dubitatif sur mon visage qui grimace légèrement devant lui.

Ca y est, ma soirée est gâchée pour conclure avec Sarah….

* * *

**Fin, une review ?**

**Désolée, pour mes maladresses idiotes.**

**Comme toujours, un Watson / Holmes à la fin ^^**


End file.
